


Stuck On You

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [14]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Pure Chaos, This Is STUPID, this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Buck knew that his job wasn’t normal. Being a firefighter meant dealing with all types of emergencies. And not all of them were putting out fires or rescuing someone from a natural disaster. Sometimes, it was something odd (like the guy who basically birthed a tapeworm or the pre-natal yoga class with their explosion of births). Buck just always assumed their weird calls came on the full moons (because the full moon brought out the crazies).But nothing could prepare him for what was without a doubt, the weirdest thing he had ever witnessed.---Or, a call goes from normal to weird really fast.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: On a call, every single member of the 118 ends up getting a body part stuck in something, except for Buck. Buck is running all over the place trying to help everyone, and when Athena shows up she just has to stand back and chuckle as she watches Buck try to pull Bobby's foot out off a pipe or Eddie's entire leg out of a wall. It's complete pandemonium

Buck knew that his job wasn’t normal. Being a firefighter meant dealing with all types of emergencies. And not all of them were putting out fires or rescuing someone from a natural disaster. Sometimes, it was something odd (like the guy who basically birthed a tapeworm or the pre-natal yoga class with their explosion of births). Buck just always assumed their weird calls came on the full moons (because the full moon brought out the crazies). 

But nothing could prepare him for what was without a doubt, the weirdest thing he had ever witnessed.

They were dealing with a house that was structurally unsound. The call had been about a construction worker being stuck because part of the floor they had been working on caved in. They had just finished helping the man out, who surprisingly had no injuries when disaster struck. 

Buck was outside, having been the one to help the man out of the house, when he heard yelling from inside. He politely nodded to the very confused group of construction workers before running inside. 

What he saw was total chaos. 

Somehow, his entire team had managed to cave in the rest of the floor, probably from moving around on it too much (the damn thing was structurally unsound and Bobby had warned all of them to be careful). Buck couldn’t help but stare in shock at the chaos.

Chimney had fallen backwards, the back of his body slamming through the now destroyed floor. Hen must’ve been trying to pull him up, since his butt was literally stuck in the floor, but she must’ve fallen as well, since she was now squatting next to Chimney, her arm stuck in the same destroyed floor. 

Eddie had stumbled to the side, into the drywall. But since the whole place was a mess, his leg had gone through the drywall, all the way up to his thigh. This had then created a problem for Bobby, because by knocking into the drywall, Eddie had exposed an open pipe, which somehow Bobby had gotten his boot stuck in.

“I know we look ridiculous kid,” Bobby said, getting Buck’s attention. “But do you think you could get us out of her before the whole thing caves in?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” And then he sprung into action.

* * *

Athena was not sure what she was expecting, when she pulled up to the house where the 118 had been responding to a call. She grew confused and a little concerned when she saw the trucks and ambulances, but not anyone from the 118. So, she continued into the house. 

What she found, made her both snort and sigh.

Buck was running around the room, trying to help the other four, who seemed to be stuck. He was trying to help Chimney, who unhelpfully shouting directions, while Hen struggled to free herself from how her arm was stuck.

“Chimney can wait!” Eddie was on the opposite of the room, grunting as he tried to get his leg free from the wall. “He’s already down on the ground. If I fall, I’m going to get hurt!”

“How do you know I’m not hurt?” Chimney countered. He then looked at Buck. “If you walk away right now, then Albert’s going to be the baby’s favorite uncle.”

“You can’t actually expect that Buck will pick helping you over helping his boyfriend,” Hen said and Chimney grumbled at that. Buck then ran over to Eddie, who essentially collapsed into Buck. 

“I am getting really tired of holding myself up,” Eddie said, his back sagging a little against Buck. 

“Do you want me to pull you out or break the wall?”

“Try one then the other?” Athena just shook her head as she approached her husband, who was watching all of it was exasperation, holding onto a nearby pipe, seemingly accepting how stuck his foot was.

“Quite a predicament you’ve all gotten yourself into.” Bobby glanced towards Athena and sighed a little when he saw her. “Should we call in some reinforcements or let Buck keep struggling?” Athena watched as Bobby glanced at everyone. Buck was still attempting to pull Eddie free from the wall as Hen and Chimney shouted for him to help them. 

“Yeah, you should call for back-up.” Athena nodded, a smirk on her face. “You’re never going to let us live this down, are you?” Athena looked back at the others. Buck had just freed Eddie from the drywall, but the force caused both of them to go toppling backwards, both letting out a yelp as they did. They landed in an awkward tangle of limbs on the floor.

“Stop canoodling and come help us!”

“I will leave you in the floor, Chimney!”

“Try explaining that one to your sister!” Athena looked back at Bobby, who was just shaking his head. She just chuckled and patted his cheek, before grabbing her radio to call for back-up.

“And to answer your earlier question, no I will not let any of you live this madness down.”


End file.
